Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Reperatur eines Schlosses
"HOUSE PARTY!!!", brüllt Kirby ins Waddle 8 und betäubt damit die Ohren jedes Anwesenden. Nachdem seine Ohren wieder aktiv sind, sagt Petro zu Kirby: "Herr Taraum, auch wenn es Ihnen entfallen ist, aber es ist keine Houseparty, sondern eine Reperatur auf unsere Kosten, weil SIE das Schloss zersungen haben sollen, auch wenn ich mich frage, wie Sie das geschafft haben wollen." Kirby will tief Luft holen, wird allerdings von Meta daran gehindert, so dass sich jetzt anstatt Luft Metas Hand in Kirby befindet und Kirby schnappt zu."ARGH!!! KIRBY!!!" Mit einem fröhlichen Hickser lässt Kirby los. Was er nicht bemerkt hat, er hat (unbeabsichtigt) die Flügel-Fähigkeit angenommen. Was er dann doch bemerkt, er hebt ab, weil seine neuen Flügel unkontrolliert schlagen. "Herr Taraum, ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass Vögel und andere Haustiere in diesem Gebäude nicht gestattet sind. Also lassen Sie Ihren Vogel aus dem Mantel und kommen wieder runter.", sagt Petro eindringlich und Meta gibt seinen Senf dazu: "Bei dem ist kein Vogel im Mantel, sondern ein Riesenvogel im Kopp." "Ich habe gar keinen Vogel", beteuert Kirby, "ich fliege selbst!" "Das ist mir egal, Hauptsache, Sie kommen runter da, Sie sind nämlich ziemlich nah an einer sehr wertvollen Vase aus Kambakin!" Traurig lässt sich Kirby direkt auf Meta plumpsen und erntet starken Protest von unter ihm. Meta schafft es auch, sich freizuringen und wirft Kirby gegen das nächstbeste Regal, die teure Vase fällt ihm auf den Kopf und Kirby büßt seine Fähigkeit ein. "HERR KNIGHT! Was habe ich eben gesagt?!?", ruft Petro empört. "Das die Vase wertvoll ist." "Richtig, und warum werfen Sie dann Herrn Taraum gegen das Regal?" "Weil er auf mir drauf war und ziemlich schwer ist." "Dann halten Sie ihn sich gefälligst anders vom Hals. Aber nicht jetzt, denn als Strafe werden Sie ZUSAMMEN mit Herrn Taraum zum Schloss von König Nickerchen gehen." Etwas empört will Meta etwas erwiedern, wird aber unterbrochen von einem Ruf aus dem Labor: "Wenn ihr noch ein wenig mehr mit der Erde bebt, dann solltet ihr euch nicht wundern, wenn gleich alles explodiert." Dieser unmissverständliche Kommentar von Lionel beruhigt die Gemüter etwas. "Halb, Kelke, wieso wollt ihr gleich nochmal mit?", fragt Meta jetzt zum zehnten Mal, seit sie in der Durstwüste sind. Halbs Antwort ist: "Es ist doch was mit Reperatur, oder? Da muss ich doch dabei sein." Kelkes Antwort geht mehr in Kirbys Richtung: "Klingt nach nem Haufen Spaß." "Ja, Spaß!", brüllt Kirby mit. "Halb, Kirby, ich sage euch gleich, er wird euch wieder rauswerfen. UND FRAG JETZT BLOSS NICHT WARUM!" "Warum?" Kirbys Dreistigkeit bringt Meta richtig in Rage, er greift instinktiv an seinen Gürtel, nur um daran errinert zu werden, dass er Galaxia schon längst nicht mehr hat. "Passkontrolle! Nicht bewegen!", ruft Waddle D. "D, wir sinds nur.", antwortet Halb darauf. Waddle D erkennt, scheint aber wegen etwas bedrückt. Liegt vielleicht am leicht demolierten Schloss, das er bewacht. Er fängt sich allerdings wieder und lässt passieren. Kelke, der sich zum neuen Türsteher ernannt hat, hat allerdings ein Problem mit Meta. "Hey, du kommst hier nicht rein!" "Kelke, hör auf mit dem Mist und lass mich durch..." "Passkontrolle. Zeige dein Gesicht." Da Kelke Metas Maske gleich darauf stibitzt kann man Metas zornigen Blick ziemlich klar erkennen. "Gut, geht, ich nehm mir mal die 30€ für den Eintritt, okay? Okay. Darfst rein." Jetzt noch zorniger nimmt Meta seine Maske, seinen Geldbeutel UND seine 30€ mit einem gut sitzenden Schlag in Kelkes Gesicht wieder zurück. "Oh mein Gott! META AGGRESSSIVE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!", brüllt kirby, der selber nicht weiß, warum er das auf englisch gesagt hat. Halbs: "Bitte wat?" wird von Kelkes: "Kannst du noch was anderes auf englisch?" übertönt. "Ja, can I haz a cookie?" "Ich sollte wirklich mal nen Antrag einreichen, Kirby als Haustier zu halten...", denkt sich Meta und schleift Kirby, Halb und Kelke auf einmal hinter sich her. "RAUS HIER!!!!!" Alle rennen in verschiedene Richtungen, mehrere Waddle Dee prallen gegeneinander und Meta bekommt einen saftigen Hieb mit König Nickerchens Hammer verpasst. "Warum eigentlich immer ich?", fragt sich Meta und fällt bewusstlos um. Damit nicht genug läuft Nickerchen auf Waddle Halb und Kirby zu, mit erhobenem Hammer. Nachdem Kirby und Halb von Nickerchen mit seinem Hammer weich geklopft und zusammen an eine demolierte Säule gekettet wurden beginnt der König dem mittlerweile wieder zu sich gekommenen Meta-Knight zu erklären, was alles gemacht werden muss. "Die Laser Bälle da hinten kümmern sich um alles, ihr sollt nur überwachen, das nichts schief geht und vor allem, dass die beiden da" er deutet auf die gefesselten, "nichts anrichten. WADDLE D!" Sofort kommt der farbenprächtige Waddle Dee angerannt und ruft: "Ja, Sir?" "Pass auf, dass die beiden da nicht weggehen!" "Sir, dass sind Freunde von mir, Sir!" "Umso besser, dann kannst du ja noch besser auf sie aufpassen." "Sir, natürlich, Sir!" D pustet in seine Pfeife und automatisch kommen alle Waddle Dee angerannt. "Sofort Waddoru Heribert Augustus Leonard Ben Geyer und Kirby Taraum befreien!" Die Waddle Dee machen, wie ihnen gehießen und befreien die beiden in null komma nix. "ARGH! WAS SOLL DAS DENN! IHR SOLLT SIE BEWACHEN UND NICHT AUF DIE BAUSTELLE LOSLASSEN!!!", brüllt Nickerchen sofort, schlägt mit seinem Hammer wieder auf Meta, der wieder ohnmächtig wird und verpasst Kelke auch noch eine, weil er gelacht hat. Kirby rennt auf einen der Laser Bälle zu, schaut ihn ganz fasziniert an und verschluckt ihn. "DU MONSTER! DIE HABEN EINEN HEIDENGELD GEKOSTET!!! SIND SCHLIESSLICH AUS NOIRDORF IMPORTIERT!!!" Kirby ignoriert es, brüllt "Verwandlung!" und wird zu Laser-Kirby. "Wo muss ich schweißen, Eure Majestät?", fragt er ganz enthusiastisch. Total erbleicht zeigt der König noch auf den Haufen Schloss hinter Kirbyund fällt ohnmächtig auf Meta-Knight um. Nach einer halben Stunde, und wirklich alle, der König, Halb, Kelke und Meta sowie alle Waddle Dee, staunen darüber, was Kirby ganz allein zustande gekriegt hat. Das Schloss steht hochmodern wieder dort, wo es hingehört. "ICH HAB HUUUUUNGEEEEEEEEER!!!!!", brüllt Kirby so laut, dass es sogar Nickis lautesten Brüller übertrifft. "WADDLE D! Sofort das Buffet für diesen exellenten Mechaniker anrichten!", ruft er. "Sofort, Sir!" Etwas irritiert, leicht verletzt und erschöpft schließt meta-Knight: "Auftrag erfolgreich abgeschlossen..." Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}